Love Maybe
by TeamJasper45
Summary: Jake and Ness are a couple now, despite some resistance from Edward and Bella. When the family accepts them, Ness doesn't think it could get any better. But when a larger coven comes to fight the Cullens, the family must once again fight to stay alive.
1. Wake Up Call

**Love Maybe**

**POST BD I OWN NOTHING **

**CHAPTER ONE- HAPPY OR NOT(NPOV)**

"Ness? Ness? Nessie? Get up. Nessie. Renesmee? RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW!" It was Uncle Emmett's booming voice that eventually woke me up. I'd fallen asleep in the main house, and did not want to go to school. My mother had tried to soothe me out of bed, and it apparently annoyed Uncle Emmett. I shot up on the couch in my dad's old room. I grinned. "Or what?" I shouted back. Uncle Emmett came full speed up the stairs. If I wasn't half-vampire, I wouldn't have heard it he was so quiet. He pounced on me and I giggled. "Good little hybrids get up when their parents tell them to." He said, and mock punched me. I hissed, and crouched. "Oooh, the big bad Ness is gonna hurt me!" Uncle Emmett laughed. I lunged for him with all my might. It was like hitting a brick wall. We both laughed. "Okay, okay, get ready for school Ness, Jake will be here shortly to pick you up." My Mom called. Jake. My heart skipped a beat. Dark-skinned, brown-eyed, sweet, sensitive, Jake. I blinked and went to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper's room. Aunt Alice and I were the same size, so I put on some of her clothes because I didn't want to go back to my house. I wanted to impress Jake, so I picked out a very short skirt (one that was supposed to be worn with leggings), a very low top (one that was supposed to be worn with a camisole), and knee-high stiletto boots. Momma and Daddy would never let me out of the house with this on. I tiptoe down stairs and headed for the door. "No breakfast?" It was my Daddy's voice that sent shivers down my spine. I turned. "N-Not hungry Daddy thanks." Four pairs of eyebrows went up when they saw me. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper just looked at my parents. My father was first to speak. "Ness, you're not going anywhere dressed like that." I pulled my eyebrows together and looked down. "Why, what's the matter with it?" My Mom spoke now. "Well, when you bend down, you're boobs are going to pop out, and when you sit down, you're going to flash people. Go change." I locked my jaw and stomped back up stairs. I put on a Polo shirt and denim skinny jeans with Toms. I stomped back downstairs. "Much better." my parents said. "Is someone going hunting tonight? I'm thirsty." I stated, plopping down with a muffin. I didn't care much for human food, but I ate it when I was hungry. "Jazz and I are." Uncle Emmett said. "Good, I'm so going hunting." "Did you care to ask us?" my father asked. I looked at them blankly. "Mom, Dad, can I go hunting tonight with my uncles?" They smiled. "Of course, Nessie, right after you finish you're homework." my Mom said. Yeah that is going to be really hard, I thought. I was ahead of my class in many ways, and behind in others. I was truly seven years old, though I looked seventeen. I tried acting like a seventeen-year-old, but I really had a mind of a twenty-year-old. I nodded and took another bite of my muffin. Then the doorbell rang. My heart skipped a beat as I ran full speed to it. My superiors giggled behind me, but I could care less. He was here. I opened the door and took his rugged scent in. He was wearing Under Armour shoes with denim jeans and a Guy Harvey T-shirt. His leather jacket was slung over his shoulder. I swallowed hard. "H-Hey, Jake," I stuttered. He looked just a nervous as I did. "Hi, Ness, you look…really good." My father hissed and rose up to stand, but my mother put a restraining hand on my shoulder. "Jacob, would you like a muffin?" Mom asked him. "No, Bells, thanks. I already ate." he answered, never taking his eyes off of me. Daddy raised his lip at the things Jacob was thinking. I felt ease rush over the room. I'd have to thank Uncle Jazz for that later. "We should get going." Jake said. I grinned, and said goodbye to my family. Jake opened the door to my mother's Ferrari. It was given to me earlier this year since she never drove it. I let Jacob drive it a lot, since he was in love with it. We small talked on the way there, and when we got to Forks High School, people stared as they usually do at my bright red Ferrari. I slung my bag over my shoulder and adjusted my aviator sunglasses. Jacob opened the passenger door. I got out and the usual reaction took place. The guys stared at me and glared at Jake and the girls stared at Jake and glared at me. I turned my mouth into a half smile. It was always fun to make a big entrance. Jake threw his arm around my shoulder and tucked me in to his warm body. I blushed and prayed he didn't see it. I touched his face briefly and showed him what I was going to wear before my parents made me change. He let his mouth drop and raised his eyebrows. He tried to be polite. "N-Ness I…am g-g-glad you didn't wear that, I would have had a harder time than usual keeping the guys from swarming you." he smiled at me sheepishly. I nodded appreciatively and we walked to class. Every guy in the entire room looked at me at one time or another. Every girl looked at Jake one time or another. We were so used to it we barley noticed. During the middle of my second class, Biology, I texted Jake; he wasn't in that class with me. "_Meet me the Ferrari after this class." _It took him less than a minute to respond. "_K" _He was waiting when I got there. "I'm ditching, and so are you." He looked like he was going to protest, but I was already in the car, cranking it up. We drove to the LaPush beach. I threw out a blanket that was always in my car and laid down on it. He came and sat awkwardly beside me. "Why here, Ness?" he asked. I looked up at him and bit my lip. "You imprinted on me, right?" I'd found out about that six months ago, before I had these feelings for him. "Yes." he answered. I looked at him and hoped I didn't look stupid. I didn't have to say anything else. His huge warm hands were on my cheeks, his thumbs rubbing gently under my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me. I was lost. We kissed gently for awhile, and then I wanted more. I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled my face to his. I kissed him hard, and I pulled off his leather jacket. He was into it too, just being polite I figured. He pulled my North Face Jacket off and let me start pulling his T-shirt off. He began to unbutton the button down Polo and I began to unbutton his jeans. I was radiating with desire, I wanted more of him. We were almost there when he stopped. "Put neck your clothes back on, Ness." he said. He stood up and buttoned his jeans back, pulled his shirt back over his head and shrugged back into his jacket. I looked at him blankly. "Please." he asked calmer now. I shook my head and did as he said. We got back in the car and I slammed the door. "What's the freaking matter, Jake?" I yelled. He looked at me, his eyes still looked like they wanted me, but they were tainted with sadness. "Ness, you're not ready, and besides, I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it and you're father would kill me. He'll probably kill me now, because I won't be able to stop thinking about what we _almost _did. Ness, baby, I love you. You've no idea how much I love you. We will, babe, just not now." I sighed. "I guess neither one of us is getting any older." He smiled my favorite smile. "No, we are not." I drove home and began worrying about whether my father was going to kill me or not. Ugh, it wasn't like he didn't see this coming. Just because he's from the early 1900s

doesn't mean I have to act like I am. We pulled up in the driveway. I was about the time we came home everyday, so it didn't seem like we ditched, though my parents would find out about it soon enough. I looked at Jake. "Try not to think about it, okay?" He laughed. "Okay, whatever Ness, you too." I raised my upper lip. I hated having a mind-reader for a father. I walked inside and he was sitting at the table with Momma and Aunt Alice and Aunt Rosalie. Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper were on the couch watching football. Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle were reading. Oh, this was going to be great. My Mom was first to speak. "Hey, baby, how was your day?" "Great, Mom, yours?" I said as if nothing had happened. Then Daddy hissed. I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry, Edward, I'm stupid, I am, I-." "Shut. Up. Mutt." My father spit out at him. "What?" my Mom snarled. I showed her. She hissed and went to stand beside Daddy. "She just starts to have feelings for her and you do this!" I growled and dashed to stand in front of Jake." "Does anybody see that I wanted this? And that he stopped us before we went too far?" My aunts, uncles, and grandparents were standing now, shooting glares at Jake. My father turned to me now. "You ditched school to go bang Jake? What the hell is wrong with you?" I fought back tears. Instead, I did the wrong thing. I crouched at my father and snarled. "You knew this would happen, why are you freaking out?" I asked through clinched teeth. In response, he crouched as well, and snarled. He startled me, and I thought about jerking erect, instead I just let a growl from the pit of my stomach erupt. Grandpa Carlisle was in front of him now, with restraining hands on his chest. "Remember who you are, son." he said in a wise, cautious voice. Dad eased up, but I stayed crouched. "Ness," Aunt Rose was slowly pulling me up. I just stared into my father's topaz eyes, wondering if he would have attacked me. Momma was at my side now, she grabbed my hand and we darted out of the house. Jacob followed behind us. When we got back to my house, I stomped to my room, ignoring my mother's calls. I looked out my window. I had to get out of here. I jumped silently out of my window and dashed into the woods. I'd hunted while I was out there, killing a deer and an elk. I was probably going to be in more trouble from running than I was already, but I couldn't stay there. I stayed until dark, and then decided to go back to the main house. I knew exactly where I was. So I dashed home, and waited for the wrath that would hit me. I opened the front door, and was embraced by cold arms. I looked up to see my father's eyes. I fell apart then. I buried my head in his stone chest and cried. "I'm sorry, Daddy, I'm sorry!" I squalled to him. He dry sobbed and held me tighter. "No, baby, no, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have lost my control like that. God, then I didn't know where you were, Ness don't ever do that again!" I forced myself to look at him. Concern riddled his face. "Okay." I squeaked out. "I knew this was going to happen with you and Jake, but that doesn't mean I wanted it to," he sighed. "It's going to, though, isn't it?" I nodded and he smiled. "Okay, I can trust him not to push you, and I don't think I'd rather you be with any other guy. But, be careful, hon. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. "I love you too, Daddy. I'm sorry I crouched at you." He laughed and picked me up. I looked over his shoulder and looked at our audience. My vampire family was there, and so was Jake. I didn't want to run to him, though, things were still sensitive. "Go ahead." my father answered my thoughts. I kissed him on the cheek and pecked my mom on hers on the way to Jake's arms. I hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "God, Nessie are you trying to kill me?" he growled at me. I laughed and hugged him tighter. Nothing could go wrong. Or could it?


	2. Chapter 2

PASSION

NPOV

This is a short chapter, sorry

Three months passed and school was out. Jake and I were getting closer and closer. I was ready, and he knew it. We went to LaPush and held hands as we walked down the beach. He stopped suddenly and grabbed my face in his large hands. He kissed me gently. "I'm ready, Jake." I whispered. He smiled. "I am too." We walked to his truck, and drove to his house. Billy was out of town fishing with my Grandfather, so we would be alone. We walked to his room, and he locked the door. He was shaking, as he sat down on the bed. He breathed heavily and kissed me. "I just don't know, Ness." I looked into his eyes. "We don't have to Jake." He clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. He ran his hand from my jaw to the bottom of my shirt. He grabbed it and pulled it over my head, exposing my bare stomach. He pulled off my sweatpants. I breathed slowly, to show him I wasn't scared. He pulled his shirt and pants of and pushed me down slowly. He kissed me hard. I smiled and let things happen.

An hour later, I was tangled up in the sheets and him, smelling his deep scent. I kissed his neck gently, and whispered, "I love you." in his ear. He opened his big brown eyes and kissed my jaw. "I love you too." We rolled around more, knowing we'd never get tired.

Another hour passed, and it was getting dark. "My parents are going to start wondering where we are." I sighed. He groaned and looked at me. "We should be heading back." he said. He kissed me from my jaw to my ankles, and pushed himself away from me. I moaned as he did. He slowly put his clothes back on, and handed me mine. I looked at them, and then looked up at Jake. He got the memo, and plunged back on the bed with me, removing the clothes he just put back on.

In the end, I don't know how we stopped. But I did find myself in the warm cab of his truck, going down the road to my house. I knew my parents knew this would happen, but how they'd react to it, I had no clue.

We stopped outside and he kissed my jaw. If we hadn't been outside my house, I'd have stripped right there and gone again. But he stopped and we calmed ourselves down and walked inside, hand in hand.


End file.
